Scarecrow
|season=1 |number=11 |image=File:Scarecrow title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 6, 1988 |teleplay=Marc Scott Zicree |story=Larry B. Williams Marc Scott Zicree |director=William Fruet |previous=Tales of the Undead |next=Faith Healer }} "Scarecrow" is the eleventh episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Micki and Ryan head to a small farming town where three people turn up dead each harvest. While investigating, Ryan becomes attached to a young boy who witnessed his father's death. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the Batman villain of the same name. Quotes Cursed Antique An animated scarecrow that guarantees good crops after it beheads three victims. Villain and Fate Marge Longacre, decapitated by the scarecrow. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Patricia Phillips as Marge Longacre *Ted Hanlan as Scarecrow *Steve Pernie as Sheriff Comins *Nicolas Van Burek as Jordy Meeno *Andrew Thomson as Dave Meeno *James B. Douglas as Charlie Cobean *Norma Edwards as Tudy Cobean *Todd Duckworth as Nick Cobean *Les Rubie as Nate Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Teleplay by Marc Scott Zicree *Story by Larry B. Williams and Marc Scott Zicree *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Donald Ayres - Production Secretary *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583330/ Scarecrow] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes